When the clock strikes twelve
by A Voice In The Wind
Summary: What will happen when Daisuke goes to school full of vampires? will he find finds or maybe even someone he loves? Watch and see as love turns to hate. Then love and lust share company. Satoshi X Daisuke and Dark X Krad YAOI! BEWARE!


Summary: What will happen when Daisuke transfers into a school of all vampires? Will he fall in love with the mysterious boy who has been following him?

Disclaimer: I do not own DN angel never have never will sadly   if one day it becomes available then I will have my chance then.

Daisuke sighed as he walked into his new school, as he looked around he suddenly felt over dressed he had never worn a uniform in his other school. It was composed of a white dress top with a white bow as a necktie, black dress pants and black shoes.

He looked around quietly for the office -completely lost in the school- he decided to go look for a teacher. Daisuke walked aimlessly until a teacher put a hand on his shoulder and asked politely "Are you lost?"

Daisuke nodded his crimson eyes embarrassed "Yes I'm new here, I just got here today."

The teacher nodded a smile growing on her face "Do you have your times table on you right now?"

Daisuke nodded a smile on his face his eyes seeming to gain some confidence "Yes I have it right here." He reached into his bag and pulled out his binder, unzipped the binder and retrieved his schedule.

The teacher smiled as she looked at the sheet "Well it seems your in luck, your class is actually right around the corner."

Daisuke smiled and laughed "I guess I should have looked for it first. Thanks Miss?"

" Winters" came the reply, and Daisuke really looked at her in detail for perhaps the first time. She was very pale about the color of snow. Her eyes the piercing color of midnight black. That wasn't the weirdest part about her, she was literally sparkling, and her skin seemed to glow like diamonds had been placed in her very skin.

He smiled with fear deep in the pit of his stomach because he knew right away what she was he had heard legends she was a vampire.

He wondered randomly if the other students knew of their teacher's true nature or her "uniqueness." He thanked her again quickly then ran off to get to his first class on time.

Later when he found the class actually on time, he sat at the back seat by the window. This was the easiest class he had in his whole schedule or so he hoped. It was art class his family believed he had a great talent when it came to art. He looked around not seeing the teacher and when the bell rang he seemed to appear out of thin air.

As people came in for class Daisuke could pick out something that seemed to be the same with all the students coming into the class besides the uniform. They all had pale white skin and dark black or golden eyes, some even had red eyes which scared Daisuke but also noticed he wouldn't stick out as much.

The class settled down and three more students came in they seemed to be late but the teacher didn't seem to pay attention to them. They were normal and human like him, but did these other kids know that he knew their secret probably not.

They all sat down in front of him and which the teacher did attendance and started class they introduced themselves as Riku who seemed to be a tom boy and he thought he'd be friends with her right away, Risa Who seemed like a girlie girl but she was just as nice as he twin sister and then there was Argentine he was calm and quiet so he didn't know much about the boy yet.

Daisuke smiled and tried to listen to the teacher but meanwhile he was processing everything he had seen so far and it was only first period! Then he heard the teacher giving out the first assignment on the first day it wasn't hard just paint a picture of your special place.

He leaned over and took out his art bag which held all his paints, pencils and art supplies, looking outside for inspiration and thinking of where he and his friends used to play as kids he started painting a scene of a beautiful lakefront covered in snow.

Half way through class crimson eyes met violet ones. Daisuke turned away slightly blushing from the interest of the stranger his face stayed a pale pink. He got back to painting; he ended up adding the moon to his painting as well as some stars.

Later the bell rang and Daisuke smiled in relief one class down four left to go. He was strangely hopeful until a small group of vampires approached him. He didn't think they knew about him knowing the secret but maybe they could read thoughts he didn't know.

His curiosity shocked him as the boy steeped out in front and held out his hand introducing himself "My name is Dark, Dark Mousey. How are you Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked positively shocked for a moment when the other boy the bluenette with Dark seemed to be repeating his name as if he liked the sound of it. The other boy held out his hand as well with a slight smug smile "My name is Satoshi."

Daisuke smiled nervously but still politely "It's nice to meet the both of you." Not reaching to shake their hands.

Dark smiled with one of his patented grins to set Daisuke off guard "It's our pleasure to meet you as well."

Satoshi smiled which showed his bright glittering teeth. This in turn made Daisuke shiver and he called over his shoulder to the two "see you guys later. I don't want to be late for my classes on the first day." The rest of the day flew by like it was nothing; Daisuke guessed it was normal for the first day of school.

When he got home from school his face was flushed red as he had been thinking of the boy all day and he called out "I'm home!" Emiko came around the corner looking at Daisuke. "How was your day at school sweetie?" his mother asked him excited for details.

His crimson eyes fell to the floor then when he looked up again he answered "well it was good, I made a few new friends today."

Emiko practically knocked over Daisuke in a hug then she started jumping up and down "I'm so happy my little Dai-chan is getting along with people at school and he's making friends."

Daisuke sighed "Mom it's not really a big deal but yes I am. Now I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

Daisuke started up the starts and went into his room, sitting down at his desk with his bag he gets out his math homework and started working on it. He couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. He walked over to the window and opened it as if to say I know that there is someone out there but I don't know who.

He yawned and stretched his hands over his head "Man I'm so tired" He finished his homework and went to lay on his bed listening to his music; soon his eyes drifted open and closed until finally he fell asleep. Someone was watching him sitting on the tree branch across from Daisuke's window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is the person watching Daisuke?**

**Read & Review** thanks to everyone who helped me out.

A special thanks to my editor Noodles.

Will update soon!


End file.
